You Belong To Me
by ShadowAssassin's
Summary: The Dragonborn defeats Miraak but sees no reason why she can't torture him a bit she only thinks it's fair to have him suffer a bit She shows him that she's the stronger Dragonborn that he's weak, everything seems well until suddenly he appears in front of her, she had crossed the line and he was going to show her the true power of a pissed off Dovahkiin in the most cruel of ways!
1. Chapter 1

And there she stood panting heavily as blood was dripping from the gash across her cheek, the blade that Miraak had wielded had without doubt been poisoned hence the stinging she could feel inside and around the gash. But it was all worth it! She thought as she was sheathing her ebony blade, she started walking towards the strange black pool, towards Hermaeus Mora and towards the dangling body that belonged to none other then Miraak himself, Hermaeus Mora dropped his body in front of the black oily pool **_"finally I have two Dragonborns trapped in my realm serving me" _**

Miraak fell on his knees as he was released forcing his fist in to the ground to try and steady himself _"no…no longer shall I be trapped here serving you"_ Miraak hissed through clenched teeth **_"Dragonborn…kill him and take his place as my champion" _**the Dragonborn didn't grab her blade as she walked towards the now barely standing Miraak **_"yes…kill him and serve me just as he did" _**Was this the right thing to do? She thought as she stared in to his golden mask, no…after what he had done he deserved this!

The Dragonborn looked up at the strange oily tentacle eye that was hovering in mid air "First!" she almost roared clenching her fist "give me the power that Miraak wields and leave him with only his shouts all except Bend Will!" it was quiet for a moment only the sound of Miraak's heavy breathing and the Dragonborn's heart racing in her chest was heard **_"very well Dragonborn, I leave him with no dragon souls and he wields only the power he did as a mortal"_** Suddenly Miraak yelled in pure agony as all the dragon souls he had collected were torn from his body and sliding through the air and in to her, for a moment it was as if waves and waves of pure pleasure drove straight in to every cell in her body and she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan before grasping her hand over her mouth glancing up at Hermaeus Mora just to see that he hadn't noticed anything but then again he wasn't the only one there and just as she spread her lips letting out a calm sigh she could hear how Miraak was snickering behind his mask "_Geh du dii smoliin, mal dov" _Miraak said in a low voice that made her whole body shudder leaving a strange sensation,theDragonborn could feel how her cheeks grew a light pink but pushed the feeling aside.

**_"_****_it is done, the mighty Miraak is no more then a weak mortal and his powers now grow within the last Dragonborn" _**you could hear the enjoyment in his voice as he spoke to Miraak just to see if he could draw out any more rage out of him "so if I now choose to leave all I have to do is read the black book right?" **_"yes after you have slain Miraak you are free to roam Tamriel again, as my champion" _** "there is something I would ask of you, Hermaeus" **_"and what…might that be?" _**"I have gained Miraaks powers as you asked of me, i am now your champion but I wish not to kill him" Miraak looked up at her his expression hidden behind the golden mask but the way he tilted his head only showed that he was confused _"Vik hi! do not play games Dragonborn" _ Miraak hissed "I wish to bring him with me, back to Tamriel" Miraak stiffened, 'she wants to bring me back…why?!" he thought as he grew frustrated not knowing what the other Dragonborn was planning **_"why?" _**Hermaeus almost growled in a low voice "I wish for him to follow me, to do as I say" she turned her head now looking straight at Miraak "to be forced to live as a mortal, to feel how real pain feels and to see what he has done to this land but mostly….to show him who really has the soul of a Dovah I want him to suffer everyday knowing that _I_ the last Dragonborn is more powerful then him hence I…..won" the wolfish smirk on her face as she leaned down a bit getting as close as possible to him grew and you could see her canines "you are weak Miraak, Zu'u mahn…hi los pah ungol!" Miraak only sat there on his knees staring back at her face, speechless until his rage had been fueled enough _"Dur hin sahkren! FUS-" _ "GOL-HAH-DOV" "_you use my own shout against me? Is that how low you have sunk Dovahkiin" _"well? What is your answer…..Master?" Hermaeus laughs lightly **_"I will enjoy observing you torture him, as you wish Dragonborn he is yours"_** She nods as she walks up to the black book in the center of the platform "heh….DOG! come here" she said enjoying every bit of him as he walks up to her and just stands there, knowing how much he is suffering just makes her want to continue but she doesn't she knows that there will be plenty of time for that, she unwillingly grabs on to his arm and opens the book closing her eyes as the tentacles grab on to both her and Miraak.

She wakes up laying in a bed inside one of the Skaal buildings, the same one she had been in when opening the book and traveling to Hermaeus realm, before anything she drops the book on the floor inhaling new fresh cold air in to her seemingly dry lungs. It was nice, being in his realm made it feel as if everything in your body dries up, she could only assume that is the feeling of not having any mortal needs such as eating and drinking. The Dragonborn looked down on the floor only to be meet with the sigh of Miraak slowly getting up "oh no…I have further plans for you, you need not to wake yet" she says as she rams her foot off the back of his head GODS! That was nice she had wanted to do that for a very long time.

When he once again woke up Miraak was laying in a bed with a neat pillow and cover "the shout has worn off i see…I trust I will not have to do it again and that you will stay calm to hear what I have to say" he didn't as much as grunt towards her but it mattered little "you are in an inn right now, in one of the cities of skyrim. I have rented this room for a day whether you stay or not I care little of, you will now see how it is to live as a weak mortal! To have nothing! You will suffer and you will realized what you have done to the people of Tamriel!"

he now looked at her still a bit dizzy from the kick but he could make sense of what she said "when you wake up, when you realize what you have done and when you are ready to redeem yourself….i will come and get you so that you can join me in saving Tamriel from the mess you have made-" she cut of the sentence as if she had just heard someone call her name "it is time that I leave, remember! There is only one Dragonborn; me! And if I notice you starting to hunt down dragons or so much as get close to one I will trap you In the soul cairn until you get on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness"

Suddenly a worried voice woke her up and her eyes grew wide "my thane! Are you alright!?" Lydia held her hands steady on the Dragonborns shoulders after she had literately shook her awake "that dream again.." Lydia frowned as she let go of her Patrons shoulders "you must have had another one of those...nightmares, you woke me up and i thought you were in a real fight"

"My apologize for waking you Lydia, please go back to bed...i need to go for a moon light walk" Lydia backed up and grabbed on to some clothes "here you are thane...but are you sure you don't want me to watch your back?" the Dragonborn smiled at her housecarl waving her off "I'm sure, do not worry Lydia i- I just need some time alone to…think." "I understand my thane, I shall stay here awaiting your arrival but please do not wander too far" a light frown was placed on the Dragonborn and she grabbed on to the clothes Lydia had given her "I am not some child you need to attend to! I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself"

"of course m'lady but wandering outside in the middle of the night without armor or at least someone that can-" She starts dressing "Lydia…" she warns "I know I know…I try to hold back but…you know I see you as a friend first _and_ a friend has rights to worry" the Dragonborn smiled at her as she put on a pair of old boots "I will be back shortly and _when_ I return I shall find you in a deep sleep, understood?" she received a quick nod as Lydia headed out of the Dragonborns bedroom and up the stairs to her own sleeping quarters, she didn't mean to sound so harsh but she had no choice for otherwise Lydia would have just kept on nagging. the Dragonborn had built this manor by herself resting north of Falkreath and it had taken her a lot of time and money but now she could enjoy the quiet life of the woods instead of the constant chattering within the cities.

"this is just getting better and better by every goddamned day!" Lydia said to herself after hearing the door that was leading outside closed.

Lydia was caught off guard as suddenly Brynjolf appeared before her "by Talos! What are you doing here _thief_?!" she hissed "good to meet you too lass!" he spit back with just as much hate "I was looking for our dear friend, was' gonna ask how she was doing but she wasn't in her bed chambers" Lydia pointed a finger at him and placed her other hand on her hip "and just what makes you think you can just stumble inside her bed chambers in the middle of the night…don't tell me you were planning to-" Brynjolf took a step closer to her and this time it was his turn to raise a finger at her "don't you even dare finish that goddamned sentence! You have no clue what she has done for me and the guild…I owe the lass more then my life and seeing her like this…" he stopped for a second stepping back and lowering his hand "you're not the only one that is worried about her! keep that in mind before you go around accusing people of such things"

Normally Lydia would have spat something insulting back but hearing that he wanted nothing else then to help their dear friend just as she wanted well she just couldn't "i…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" she said looking down at the wooden floorboards "it's alright lass…we're all on edge here worrying about our friend, by the way have you seen her?" and just like that the deep frown was back on her face "she went out for a walk- no don't even start I tried but you know how stubborn she is! Once she has decided to do something then there isn't much that can change her mind" Brynjolf just sighed scratching the back of his head

"aye…stubborn as a hungry wolf on the hunt" suddenly something came to his mind "you don't think she just got the urge to go on a hunt? Y'know satisfying those wolf urges" Lydia shrugged and walked past him sighing as she sat down on her bed "I dunno but I do know that the only hives she'll have is ours if she comes home finding us awake worrying about her" with a short laugh he walked around the corner heading towards an empty bed "good night then lass and at least try not to have too many dreams about me" he said with a smirk and a wink at the end as his head disappears from her view but he could still hear how she was cursing his name, even thought they were both tired and both laying in two different cozy beds none of them could really sleep no matter how much they twisted and turned so it ended up with both of them staring up at the ceiling wondering why the Dragonborn was acting strange.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was very dark and the forest surprisingly quiet, the Dragonborn walked down a little hill from her house and headed down to the lake; it was so beautiful. She thought to herself 'If only everyday could be this calm and relaxing instead of dragons roaming the skies and Bandits at almost every corner, no this right here this was what life should be like-'

"_Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin, Vir Los?" _

"No! you're not here!" she started walking faster towards the lake just stopping in time before she would actually walk in to the water

"_you deny hearing me yet you answer when I speak?"_

she fell to her knees pulling them up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she wanted to plea 'go away…go away I do not want to hear you!' she thought but no…NO! she would not sink that low and especially NOT in front of Miraak! It mattered little though, he knew how troubled she was, he knew how much power he held over her and all he needed to do was reach out and grab on to her sanity but that would not be as fun as making her suffer first; break her, make her know that she was beneath him and that was exactly what he intended to do.

_"__surely the powerful dovahkiin isn't about to cry, is she?" _

The mock in his voice made her want to burst in to tears but at the same time it made her jaw tense and she could feel her blood starting to boil "FAAZ NAH! RAX WAH RUUS!" she spat looking up at the skies "you are free to roam Tamriel now! So leave me be!" a calm yet evil chuckle erupt as she lowered her head again

_"__ni tiid, dovahkiin" _

"then when Miraak? When I have fallen to my knees before you? You want to hear me beg you to stop driving me to insanity?" this time the chuckle was a bit louder but in a more cruel and satisfied way

_"__it glads me to hear how much I affect you Dragonborn, but oh where is my manners? I have yet to ask; Fos los hi for?"_

"ZU'U DOVAHKIIN! DAUGHTER OF AKATOSH! HERO OF SKYRIM AND DEFEATER OF THE FIRST DRAGONBORN!" her shout echoed out over the lake scaring two elks standing on the other side of it drinking, she was breathing heavily now as she could feel how the rage was spreading in her body, her lungs inhaling air and her body burning; ENOUGH! She thought grabbing on to her tunic and pulling it over her head as she stood up grabbing on to her boots and throwing them to the side as they pulled of her feet. She grabbed on to the light tunic pants and undid the rope that held them up, slowly putting her finger at the pants line and lowering them then stepping out of them and in to the water, suddenly she stopped hearing a mighty shout erupt from the sky

_"__FIIK-LO-SAH!" _

She stood there only wearing her underwear speechless as the Phantom form of Miraak appears just before her eyes, he had been in her head thus been able to hear what she thinks or feels but not see what she does or sees unless she thought about it; she hadn't and in an attempt to scare her he had appeared in front of her only to be met with her almost naked body.

_"__Mindoraan hi? Zu'u mahn….What are you doing VIK HREN PUNAH?!_

Her cheeks suddenly grew pink and she covered her body with her hands "what in the name of Hircine are you doing here you idiot?! BO NAH GUT!" he stood there in clear shock just staring at the woman in front of him but then a smirk grew on his face as his Phantom disappeared. The Dragonborn still just stood there covering her body as well as she could with both hands, her body had grown cold but her cheeks were burning "dammit!" she outburst as she grabbed on to her tunic shirt, pulled it on and started running back to her house. The wind blew through her hair and even though the sharp rocks and sticks dug in to her feet she didn't stop not even as she almost tripped did she stop she just keep on running till she came to the hill leading up to her house "Lydia?!" she yelled as she ran up to the door just as it opens and she ran in to a sleepy Lydia and they both fell on the floor "My thane?!" only then did Lydia notice that the Dragonborn wasn't wearing any pants and her legs were wet "Sanna what happened?! Did you get attacked by bandits? By the gods…did…did they?" she got up helping her friend up as well "no I'm fine…but I need to ask something of you" Lydia nodded holding her hands on Sannas shoulders "anything" She looked up from the floor and in to Lydias eyes and Lydia could see how dark her eyes were "leave…the carriage is outside wake Leyfnar up and go back to Whiterun right now"

Lydia looked rather shocked and wanted to ask why the sudden urge for her to be left alone had come but decided that there wasn't much she could say without upsetting Sanna; she had that look on her face that showed it. "….yes my thane, can I come back in the morning?" the Dragonborn shook her head "return…I'll send a carriage to get you when I have had some time to calm down..i…I just need to be alon- Brynjolf?" Brynjolf walked up from behind them "I heard the chattering and guessed you were back, where's ya pants lass?" she nodded at Lydia to explain what she had said and after a couple of minutes she was standing in the door waving at the carriage that held the both of them, she closed the door just staring at the lock before deciding to lock it.

She walked down to the basement grabbing on to one of the swords just to drop it again, she was angry…no she was pissed off. Her fist rammed of the training doll and it kept coming together with the other fist and then a kick, she kept going till at least some of her anger had drained. Her now sweaty shirt dropped to the floor and she leaned over putting it in the wash basket she kept under the bed, one hand on the bed and the other one pushing back the basket she froze when feeling something hot against her ear

_"__Ahnok….dovahkiin" _

she spun around ready to yell at him but stopped when she noticed that it wasn't Miraaks Phantom but Miraak himself standing in front of her "Ruth strun bah…"

_"__Paaz shul grind…again you stand in front of me, naked"_

He smirked as his eyes roamed over her body, her dark brown hair reaching down far below her shoulders, her brown eyes staring in to his mask, her fully lips just begging to be devoured. His head tilted down as he set his gaze on her breast; they were hidden under her cloth but he could still she how big and full they were and suddenly his robes weren't able to repress his twitching arousal "Miraak…DEMON! What are you doing he-" he cut her off by pressing his gloved hand over her mouth, her hand moved to push him away but he grabbed on to both of them with ease and pushed her down so they both landed on her bed. He spread her legs using his own and placed himself in between her them, she tried to yell at him but her words got muffled by his hand. Suddenly he let go of her mouth and just as she was getting ready to use her shout she saw the green orb light in his hand "Miraak don't you dare!-" and just like that her whole body stiffened and she was paralyzed. She could only let out a quiet squeak as he reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of his sword.

"_You are strong. Stronger then I believed possible"_

Why would he admit something like that? She was confused

_"__Did you think to escape me?"_

His growl was feral. He placed his masked face in between her neck and shoulder, his hands wrapped around her and were placed on her back, it was strange it felt as if he was trying to hold her…as if he just wanted to feel her skin against his but if so….then why had he not undressed? Not even removing his gloves. Suddenly he pressed his now well visible errection against her private part and for the first time since she had killed her first dragon; she was scared.

This was no drunken man not knowing where he had laid his unwanted hands nor was it some dumbstruck bandit leader thinking he was stronger then her and that this was his chance to prove it, no this was Miraak, the first Dragonborn, killer of many feared even amongst dragons! He was strong and he was powerful and now he had her in his grasp and there was nothing she could do about it. First she had feared that he was going to take her soul but now he had clearly showed that he had other intension.

She couldn't help it no matter how much she tried she couldn't hold them in anymore, tears started slowly sliding from her eyes as she tried to blink. She was able to so he must have used the same paralyzing spell he had the first time they meet for she could blink and swallow but she couldn't talk and was barely able to move any body part, they weren't stuck but she just didn't have the strength.

He looked up staring at her face for a while and she couldn't take looking at him; so she didn't, as soon as he looked at her she threw her head to the side weeping in to her own shoulder

_"__Are you scared, dovahkiin?"_

She closed her mouth refusing to even open it to be able to breath properly, he grew annoyed and grabbed on to her cheek with his gloved hand forcing her to look at him. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew that beneath that golden mask he was smirking like a hungry wolf.

_"__If you beg me to be gentle I'll consider it, I'll even take away the spell as long as you don't try to attack me"_

She didn't answer just simply looked away just to be forced back to look at his masked face

"_As you wish then" _

He said as he tore of the cloth that covered up her breast and panic over came her, she tried to yell to scream to just do anything but she couldn't, when his gloved hand roughly cupped her breast she almost chocked on her own cries, his other hand ran down her body only to stop right above her opening, he cursed under his breath.

_"__have you changed you mind, Dragonborn?" _

She slowly turned her head to look at him and that was all he needed but not all that he wanted, he chuckled darkly as he moved closer to her face

_"__Beg then Dragonborn, and I shall make sure you will feel unlimited pleasure" _

He whispered something as his hand stroke her side and suddenly she could fully breath out again, her body moving with her. It was as it should be; finally she thought heavily sighing before looking at him once again "Naal hindseven" she said with gritted reached down and with one hand he ripped off a long piece of his robes

_"__Do not move" _

He says calmly reaching over her head to cover her eyes and then doing a little knot keeping it in place "what are you doing?!" she hissed at him but she didn't try to take it off knowing it would only lead to him getting angry.

_"__Relax dovahkiin"_


End file.
